


Sepenggal Kisah Kita

by Rossetabubblegum40



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossetabubblegum40/pseuds/Rossetabubblegum40
Summary: Antara kamu dan Eita sudah terikat semacam benang takdir yang menghubungkan kalian berdua. Pada akhirnya, apakah kamu akan mengakui perasaanmu atau tidak, kamu berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Sepenggal Kisah Kita

Dunia terasa berputar dan berjungkir balik saat kamu menyadari perasaanmu terhadap teman semasa kecil sekaligus sahabatmu, Semi Eita. Kamu tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu ada, tapi saat ini, sekarang, detik ini juga, melihat wajah Eita yang tersenyum ke arahmu, karena perkataanmu, dan hanya untuk kamu, rasanya kamu seperti meleleh menjadi genangan air di pinggir jalan.

Saat itu kalian berdua masih berada di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Rambut Eita yang berwarna pirang pasir dipotong pendek-pendek dan dia sering kali melap ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan ujung baju walau sudah dimarahi ibunya. Kamu hanyalah anak perempuan yang suka bermain di kotak pasir, rambutmu yang berantakan dan panjang diikat dalam satu kepang di belakang kepala. Dalam suatu hari yang terik dan bertepatan dengan jam istirahat terakhir sebelum bel pulang, Eita menarik kepang rambutmu sampai kamu terjungkal ke belakang. Hingga kini, kamu tidak mengerti maksudnya, karena setelah kamu berbalik dia hanya tertawa-tawa. Tetapi setelah menendang perutnya dan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam diceramahi soal pertengkaran di ruang kepala sekolah, kamu bersyukur dia mengganggumu waktu itu, karena sekarang kalian berdua duduk bersebelahan di bawah sinar matahari yang semakin menghilang. 

Walau mau dikatakan teman masa kecil bagaimana pun, kamu dan Eita tidak pergi ke SMP yang sama. Saat kelas enam, Eita menunjukkan bakat yang luar biasa dalam bermain voli, ditambah lagi badannya yang berkembang dari anak kurus yang ingusan jadi anak bertubuh tinggi dan besar, walau lemak bayi pada pipinya tak pernah benar-benar pergi. Eita mendapat rekomendasi dan beasiswa untuk masuk ke SMP Shiratorizawa, tempat anak-anak berbakat dan pintar belajar. Tentu saja kamu ikut senang, meskipun itu berarti kamu bakal jarang bertemu dengannya karena Shiratorizawa menganut sistem sekolah berasrama.

Sore hari setelah hari kelulusan waktu itu, Eita menyeretmu ke toko es krim yang sering kalian kunjungi di dekat sekolah. Kamu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung saat ia membelikanmu sebatang es krim, dan lagi hanya menatapnya saat dia membiarkan es krim di tangannya meleleh dan menetes ke aspal jalan tanpa dimakan.

Tiba-tiba Eita menoleh ke arahmu secepat kilat, kilatan di matanya membuatmu terkejut. “Tiga tahun,” katanya. “Aku akan menunggumu di SMA Shiratorizawa.” 

Untuk beberapa saat kamu kehilangan kata-kata, tetapi perasaan hangat yang menggelitik di dadamu membuatmu tertawa. “Eita-kun, sebegitu inginnya kau satu sekolah denganku?” Kamu menggodanya, dan tertawa saat menyadari ujung telinganya memerah. Eita gelagapan, tapi kamu nyengir ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan jempol. “Tenang saja, aku pasti menyusulmu!” 

Setelah mendengarmu mengatakan itu, wajah Eita melembut. Kamu tidak sadar akan lengannya yang tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhmu saat matamu menatap es krim Eita yang terjatuh di aspal. Kamu membalas pelukan Eita, tetapi kalian tidak pernah membicarakan kejadian itu. Setelahnya, kamu hanya bertemu Eita saat libur panjang dan libur nasional, dan saat kamu mati-matian pergi menonton pertandingannya. Eita terlihat berkilau di lapangan, penuh tekad dan percaya diri. Matamu tak dapat melepaskan diri darinya.

Saat SMA, kamu berhasil lulus dari ujian SMA Shiratorizawa yang lebih susah dari pertanyaan di alam kubur. Saat itu hari-hari akhir libur panjang dari kelulusan SMP. Kamu dan Eita menatap lama layar laptop di depan kalian, merefreshnya setiap beberapa menit untuk melihat apakah pengumuman sudah keluar. Eita sudah pasti diterima dengan beasiswa dan bakat yang ia punya, tapi wajahnya bahkan lebih tegang dari wajahmu, dan kamu dengan bercanda bertanya apakah dia sedang sembelit. Dia hanya membalas dengan mengacak-acak rambutmu dengan gemas.

Saat pengumuman dibuka dan namamu serta nama Eita tertera di dalamnya, kamu bahagia sekali sampai tanpa sadar memeluk Eita yang duduk di sebelahmu, sementara anak itu hanya mematung dengan mulut terbuka. Saat sadar dengan apa yang kamu lakukan, kamu cepat-cepat menarik tanganmu dari leher Eita dengan malu, tetapi tangan Eita malah membawamu kembali ke pelukannya. Kamu membenamkan wajah pada kaos yang ia kenakan, mencium aromanya yang terasa seperti lavender dan fabric softener, dan berpikir apakah diterima di sekolah impianmu rasanya memang sebahagia ini.

Mungkin keberuntungan memang sedang mengikutimu karena kamu berakhir ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Eita. Kamu dengan wajah sumringah tos dengannya di depan papan pengumuman kelas, melewatkan lirikan sekilasnya pada rok seragam sekolah yang kamu kenakan. Eita tidak pernah melihatmu mengenakan seragam. Selama SMP dan selama kalian hang out di hari-hari libur tertentu, kamu hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana longgar. Saat memutuskan memakai rok pun kamu mengenakan rok panjang yang hampir menutupi mata kakimu. Jadi bisa dikatakan pemandanganmu mengenakan rok yang pendeknya di atas lutut membuatnya sejenak lupa kalau dia sedang berada di lorong sekolah saat itu.

Kamu dan Eita menjalani kehidupan SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Tim volinya, yang juga tim voli sekolahmu, terus menang dan melaju ke nasional, sementara kamu sibuk menyeimbangkan waktu belajarmu dan waktumu dengan Eita—yang sering kali diisi dengan belajar bersama di perpustakaan atau tempat lainnya. 

Kamu mendengar kabar Eita yang dipindahkan menjadi pemain cadangan di akhir semester pada saat kalian kelas dua. Kamu menemaninya latihan di gymnasium sampai jam sebelas malam. Menatap Eita yang melampiaskan emosinya di setiap servis yang dia lakukan. Wajah Eita saat itu seram, kamu tidak berani mengganggunya sama sekali. Tapi saat dia melakukan servis terakhir dan menemukan bahwa itu bola terakhir di keranjang, Eita membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di lantai yang licin dan telentang menatap langit-langit gymnasium.

Kamu berjongkok di sebelahnya dan menunduk menatap wajahnya yang bersimbah keringat. “Sudah emosinya?” Tanyamu. 

Eita mengeluarkan tawa yang serak dari tenggorokannya. “Ya.” Katanya singkat. Kamu mengangguk, mengambil botol air dan melemparkannya pada Eita yang kini sedang terduduk di atas lantai. Eita menangkapnya tanpa masalah, kemudian menengguk isinya dengan rakus. Dia tidak sadar betapa haus dirinya.

Eita menghela nafas, menatap botol di tangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak. “Aku tahu kenapa aku bukan pemain regular.” Dia berkata dengan pelan, hampir berbisik. Seperti ia hanya menujukan kata-kata itu kepada dirinya. Kamu menyusulnya duduk di atas lantai tanpa bicara, hanya menatapnya. “Aku terlalu terobsesi untuk bersinar, untuk jadi yang paling terlihat. Bukan itu yang harusnya dilakukan seorang setter. Aku tahu, tapi—” Pegangannya pada botol air minum mengeras. Perasaan sakit dan kecewa karena tempatnya digantikan oleh seorang setter kelas satu masih terasa. 

Tanpa berpikir kamu meraih tangannya yang menggenggam botol dengan terlalu kuat, menyapukan jarimu pada buku jarinya yang memutih. Eita terasa kaku pada sentuhanmu, tetapi kemudian dia melembut, membiarkanmu menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua tanganmu. Kamu tidak menyadari kepalanya yang tertoleh, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Tangan Eita terasa kasar dan besar pada tanganmu yang hanya dipakai menulis dan makan. Bertahun-tahun latihan voli membuatnya kapalan, tapi kamu tidak terganggu, justru itulah yang membuat tangan itu terasa milik Eita. Tangan yang sama yang menarik kepangmu waktu itu, tangan yang sama yang memelukmu pertama kali di depan toko es krim, dan juga saat kalian melihat pengumuman penerimaan. Tangan yang mengajarimu aljabar mati-matian sampai tengah malam saat kamu ada ujian keesokan harinya dan kamu lupa belajar, tangan yang mengacak rambutmu saat kamu mengatakan hal bodoh, tangan yang hampir selalu hadir dalam kehidupanmu yang singkat.

Entah karena terbawa emosi atau apa, kamu menempelkan bibirmu pada buku jari Eita, mengecupkan lembut. “Aku mungkin nggak mengerti voli sebaik kamu, tapi aku tahu kamu sudah latihan mati-matian. Aku tahu kamu selalu pulang larut ke kamarmu. Aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan tanganmu yang cedera karena latihan dariku. Memangnya kenapa kalau kamu bukan pemain regular? Servismu tetap paling hebat buatku. Kamu tetap terlihat keren saat memakai seragam bodohmu yang kamu bangga-banggakan itu. Aku memang nggak ngerti rasanya jadi kamu, Eita. Tapi menurutku, jadi cadangan atau tidak, permainanmu tetap yang paling keren.”

Kamu menunduk, tidak kuasa menatap wajah Eita setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu memalukan. Kamu bahkan tidak berpikir saat mengatakannya, hanya terbawa emosi. Kamu merasakan tangan Eita bergerak di dalam genggaman tanganmu, membuatmu refleks melepaskannya. Tetapi bukannya menjauh, tangan Eita malah balik menggenggam tanganmu, dan sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, kamu merasakannya menekan pelan ujung kepalamu dengan bibirnya, tangannya yang satunya menepuk kepalamu pelan.

“Terima kasih, ya, karena sudah selalu menemaniku.” Eita berkata. Saat kamu mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wajahnya, Eita memberikanmu senyum yang cerah. Matamu berkaca-kaca, tapi kamu menelan ludah dan membalas senyumnya. 

Dan sekarang, kalian sedang berada di atap sekolah. Di sisa-sisa akhir kehidupan SMA. Shiratorizawa baru saja kalah di babak final penyisihan InterHigh. Kamu tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas di lapangan, tetapi saat kamu bertemu dengan Eita saat bus-bus kembali ke sekolah, dia terlihat seperti habis menangis. Kamu tidak menyalahkannya. Kekalahan, seberapa jarang pun, akan tetap terasa menyakitkan.

Kalian bertemu di atap sekolah sebelum Eita pergi untuk menghadiri perpisahan klub voli. Kalian masih punya beberapa waktu, tapi keheningan di antara kalian membuat pikiranmu melayang ke mana-mana. Kamu berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah SMA? Kalian memang berencana melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama, tapi setelah itu apa? 

Dadamu berkecamuk dengan sesuatu yang pekat. Sudah lama kamu menyadari kalau perasaanmu pada Eita lebih dari rasa sayang kepada seorang teman. Kamu tidak tahu pastinya sejak kapan, tetapi melihatnya terdiam sekarang, menatap langit senja yang semakin tenggelam, kamu tahu kamu harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak bisa nanti, tidak bisa besok. Kamu tahu kamu akan menyesalinya. Kamu menatap bagian belakang jaket Eita yang tertiup angin, memperhatikan wajah lesunya yang memandang kejauhan.

“Eita—”

“[y/n]—”

Kalian berdua terdiam karena terkejut, kemudian serentak tertawa. “Sori, kamu saja yang duluan.” Kamu meringis.

“Nggak, nggak. Kamu saja.” Eita mempersilakan.

Kamu mengangkat alis, jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali sampai rasanya ia bisa-bisa melompat keluar dari dadamu. “Aku suka kamu.” Katamu mantap, menahan keinginan untuk berlari keluar gedung dan menimbun dirimu di gundukan tanah terdekat.

Eita terlihat terkejut, matanya membelalak. Dia berkedip, satu kali, dua kali. Kalian berdua terdiam. “EH? Itu saja?” Dia malah berteriak dengan kaget.

Kamu merasakan wajahmu memanas. “Iya! Itu saja! Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka kamu! Sudah dari dulu! Memangnya kamu berharap akan dengar apa lagi?” Kamu balas berteriak.

Eita menertawakan kebodohanmu. Keras sekali sampai dia harus memegang perutnya. Kamu menatapnya dengan kesal. Kamu baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada teman masa kecilmu yang bodoh dan sekarang dia malah menertawakanmu. Kamu membuka mulut untuk memarahinya saat dia mulai bicara.

“Aku pikir,” Kata Eita setelah tawanya mereda. Dia menghela nafas. “Aku pikir kamu nggak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.” Dia nyengir, dan hatimu terasa berlompatan di dalam dadamu. “Aku juga suka kamu, [y/n].” Dan semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.


End file.
